It Doesn't Matter
by Ghostgirl99
Summary: When Rainbow Dash wants to find out who her parents were; she goes to Mobius to find answers. And when Sonic wants to know who saved him when he was little, he looks for answers to. When the two meet, not only will they find out about their past, but something more. Note that they'll be in their human forms.


It doesn't matter chapter 1: first meeting

In a faraway town, a girl with rainbow colored hair, dark pink eyes, wearing a light blue tank top, in the middle was a cloud with a red, yellow, and blue lightning bolt coming out of it, her shorts and shoes were blue and she was packing. She looked over to her pet tortoise, who was named Tank, and sign. She took out a piece of paper and pencil and wrote him a note and placed it in his food dish.

Girl: See ya soon, Tank.

She kissed him on the head. She gave him a pat on the shell and walked out of the door. When she was outside, she opened up her blue wings and flew towards the train station. They punched in her ticket and sat down and looked out of the window as the train began to move.

Girl: Hey!

She looked up to see a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a black hat with headphones and a red bow on it, matching shirt, a black backpack, band aids on her hands, a brown skirt, white socks with a little bit of red on the top, brown shoes and was holding a baseball bat in her hands was leaning against the seat in front of her.

Girl: May I?

Girl 2: Go ahead. So, what's your name?

Girl: Scout, you?

Girl 2: Rainbow dash. Are you going to Mobius too?

Scout: Nah. I'm heading to another place farther away from Mobius. Why are you heading there?

Rainbow: …Mobius may have the key to my past.

Scout: You don't remember your past?

Rainbow: Not that well, no. But, my grandparents told me they didn't know why my parents left me, so-

Scout: Wait, you don't know your parents?

Rainbow: No. And that's why I have to go to Mobius. When I left my grandparents to go and live at Ponyvill, I made some friends. As much as it filled my heart, I still felt like there was something missing in my life. I don't know what, but I know that Mobius will have the answers.

Scout: Huh. I'm looking for someone to. Well, I hope you find whatever you're looking for.

Rainbow: Thanks.

After talking for a while, Rainbow Dash had reached her destination. She said goodbye to Scout and walked out of the train. It was still night time, but some of the building's lights were still on, along with a few people.

Rainbow: _Where to go…where to go…_

She heard a crash and looked across the street to see a little girl with brown hair, brown bunny ears on her head, wearing a orange dress with a white neck piece with a blue tie in the middle, yellow and orange shoes, and her eyes were brown but turning darker cause she was crying.

Rainbow: What's going on over there?

In a boy's hand, was a small blue creature with a little ball floating above his head, bit of yellow on his head, hands and feet, he was wearing a red bow around his neck, and he had pink wings on his back. The boy had yellow hair, brown eyes, wearing black cloths, and an evil smile on his face was looking down on the girl while shaking the small creature.

Boy: So, how 'bout it? Give me some money, or else.

Girl: I told you, I don't have any money!

Boy: Then you can just watch you little Chao die.

Girl: NO!

Rainbow: HEY!

They turned to see Rainbow Dash in the ally. She took off her backpack and took a step forward.

Rainbow: Leave her alone.

Boy: Oh~! I'm so-

Before he could complete his sentence, she ran up and punched him in the face. He let go of the Chao as he fell to the ground, hard.

Girl: Cheese!

Rainbow: Are you okay?

Girl: Look out!

She looked in front of her, but moved too soon for her to get a large cut on her face by his knife. She kneed to the ground in front of the little girl.

Girl: Miss?

Rainbow Dash slowly got up and looked up at the boy.

Rainbow: You don't play fair, do you? Too bad for you, neither do I.

She swung her legs across his legs and fell to the ground again. She got up and touched her cheek. She then looked back down onto the little girl.

She picked up her Chao and ran out of the ally. She then returned her attention back to the boy, who punched her in the face. She hit the wall and touched her eye.

Rainbow: You just made a huge mistake…

She smiled and flew towards him. She gave a hard punched in the gut. He held it as he pulled out his knife, he then try to cut her. She was fast to dodge his attacks. When she dodged to the left, he cut her wing. She screamed and kneeled to the ground, giving him the chance to cut her arm, which made her scream louder. He placed the knife away and began to crack his knuckles.

Boy: You ready to die?

Rainbow: You ready to have your butt kicked by a girl?

She raised her leg up between his legs and kicked his gut. She punched his face with her good arm, and kicked his face. He fell to the ground and looked up to see she had a mean look on her face. When she step closer, the boy scrambled to his feet and ran like heck. She walked out of the ally, victorious.

Rainbow: That's that.

Girl: There she is!

Rainbow: Uh?

She looked to her right to see the girl and her pet and a woman who looked similar to the little girl, only she was wearing a purple short sleeve dress, a dark pink vest, a blue tie around her neck, and red and yellow heels.

Girl: This is the girl, mama!

Woman: Are you the girl who saved my daughter?

Rainbow: Yeah?

Woman: Thank you for helping her. My name is Vanilla; this is my daughter, Cream, and her pet Chao, Cheese.

Cream: Nice to meet you, and thank you.

Cheese: Chao chao chao! (Hi and thanks!)

Rainbow: Hiya. The name's Rainbow Dash.

Vanilla: You're very kind. You remind me of Mr. Sonic.

Rainbow: Sonic? I want to meet this Sonic. Where can I find him?

Cream: If you keep going that way, you'll reach a field, that's where Mr. Sonic lives.

Rainbow: Cool, thanks.

Cream: Wait!

Rainbow: Uh?

Cream: What about you? Your wounds look pretty bad.

Rainbow: Don't worry, I'll be fine. Take care.

She waved goodbye and walked towards the fields. Inside the house, sitting on a bed, was a boy with blue, spiky hair, with hedgehog ears on top of his head with green goggles, green eyes, wearing a blue shirt, white shorts, and red, white, and gold shoes was fooling around a mountain path, pretending to save the day like his grandfather. When he was pretending to jump on top of robots, he must had jumped to hard cause the ground below him began to crumble and he fell into the water.

Sonic: HELP! HELP! PLEASE, HELP!

He was kicking his feet raptly, trying not to get swallowed up by the water. When he went under, someone grabbed his hand and pulled his to shore. He felt lips on his. He cough and woke up to see a girl, whose face was to blurry to see, but could see she was wearing blue overalls, and a white shirt with some kind of mark on it.

Girl: Are you okay?

Her voice was warm, sweet, and clam. Like her hands, which were on his cheeks.

Sonic: I think so…who are you?

She looked to her right, as if someone called her name.

Girl: I have to go. But don't worry. My grandparents just told your grandpa what happened. You're going to be okay. I hope to see you soon. Oh! By the way-

-FLASHBACK OVER-

Sonic: Your biggest fan. What did she mean? And who was she?

He touched his cheeks again.

Sonic: Her hands, they were so warm…

Everything was quite, till the doorbell rang. He let out a groan as he got up from his bed and walked out of his room and went downstairs.

Sonic: Tails! For the last time!

He walked up and opened the door.

Sonic: I'm perfectly-

His eyes widen when he saw it wasn't tails, but Rainbow Dash, looking more tried than ever.

Sonic: Fine…

Rainbow: Are you…Sonic?

Sonic: Yeah?

Rainbow: Good!

She fell forward, just for Sonic to catch her in time. His face went red. This was all new to him.

Sonic: Are you okay?

She didn't answer. He picked her up in his arms and sent her down on to the couch. Before he could see to her wounds, the wall phone rang. Sonic got up and answered it.

Sonic: Hello?

Vanilla: **Mr. Sonic? Is Rainbow Dash there?**

Sonic: Is she the girl with rainbow colored hair?

Vanilla: **Yes.**

Sonic: Then yes.

Vanilla: **That's good to hear. After she save Cream and Cheese, she went to your house.**

Sonic: I see. Well, she hasn't woke up yet.

Vanilla: **Woke up? What do you mean, woke up?**

Sonic: She kinda…fainted?

Vanilla: **Fainted?!**

Sonic: Don't worry! I caught her!

Vanilla: **That's good. You don't mind if she stayed at your house, do you?**

Sonic: It's fine. Listen, I have to go. I'll call you later.

Vanilla: **Goodbye.**

He hung up and walked back to Rainbow Dash. He careful brushed the hair away from her to face to see the large cut on her. When he tapped it, she moved away. Sonic gently touched it and rubbed it.

Sonic: You're going to be okay.

She relax as Sonic got the first aid kit and began to fix her wounds.

To be continued…

I'M SO SORRY I'VE HAVEN'T UPLOADING ANYTHING FOR STARSTRUCK! I'VE JUST COULDN'T GET ANY IDEAS, but I think I do have something. Thank you and good night!


End file.
